


Are you scared?

by flyingmagpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmagpie/pseuds/flyingmagpie
Summary: "Relax, baby-girl. Nothing bad is going to happen." He had a mocking tone. "For now" He added. James was clearly amused by your fear.





	Are you scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe of "Is it Moriarty speaking?".

He must have given you something to reduce you in that state, there wasn't another explanation. You were on the bed, panting and whimpering for the sensations you were overwhelmed with. In that delirious state you couldn't really think coherently. All you knew was that you needed release, and you needed it immediately.It didn't matter what you tried to do, you couldn't reach it and you knew it was because of him. That bastard. That dirty, delicious bastard.

You heard the front door open and turned your attention to the entrance of the room, waiting for him.  
When he emerged he looked relaxed, of course, and had a casual expression written on his face while his big, dark eyes inspected you.  
"What have you done to me?" you managed to say. "What have you done, James? I know you are behind this."  
He understood immediately what your problem was, your state was incredibly telling, and his lips turned in that little infuriating smirk. "Now, now… no need to accuse me out of nowhere, kitten. I've just arrived." How was it even possible that the sound of a voice could make your insides feel like clouds? You hated him and yourself for that.  
How illogical was to allow yourself to feel this… But yet you couldn't physically stop your body whenever he was around. And now it seems even your brain was beginning to go against logic, because you knew he hadn't done anything to you, at least not on purpose. But now there you were, needy just for him. Craving for him.  
Your body needed his touch, it required his hands and mouth and perfume to feel completely.

He slowly walked towards you as you got up on the bed and went on the edge to look at him from above, with the delusion of making him feel uncomfortable. But that was never the case with him. Discomfort was a completely foreign feeling to Jim Moriarty.  
"How long have you been like this?" He asked clearly amused.  
"Long enough. I don't know." You placed your hands on his shoulders, lightly caressing with your fingers.  
"Are you trying to find a way to ask for help? All you need to do is ask politely, baby-girl." Your fingers twitched on his shoulders, which he noticed with a satisfied smirk.  
"Jimmy…" You began following the line of his jaw with a finger. In that particular moment you didn't have neither the strength nor the desire to complain. Your finger went to his lower lip. "Please do something for me… make me feel good."  
Jim's hands caressed the back of your thighs till they reached your bum where he squeezed lightly.  
"You know who you need to ask, Y/N." Again that infuriating smirk.  
"This daddy thing needs to stop, James." He just raised his shoulders. You sighed on the verge of exasperation.  
"Jim, please." The pain was obvious in your voice.

He started to caress with his nose your mons above your knickers. "I'm waaaaiting." He chanted.  
It seemed it was the only way.  
"Please daddy… Please help me. Only you can make me feel good."  
"Very well then" You literally heard his smirk.

Jim's hands reached the waistband of your damp knickers and he pulled them down looking at your face.  
His wet, warm, moist tongue caressed your clit, slowly and lightly and it was already too much. You tangled your finger in his black hair to encourage him to continue, to go harder.  
James took your clit in his mouth and started sucking while his finger traced your wet lips.  
"More, Jim." You begged him  
The little laugh he made sent delicious vibrations that made you moan. Then you felt two fingers entering you, he curled them against that special spot inside you. James knew how to move, how to touch, how to look at you.

Your knees were losing strength; he was keeping you upright while at the same time fingering you exactly how you needed to.  
"Oh God" you started moaning loudly, your release was so near and it wasn't a surprise; in the state you were you were actually expecting it wouldn't take him long to have you trembling for the approaching of your orgasm.  
He was sucking and licking and pumping and looking at you straight in the eyes, waiting to see your pleasure. Your fingers clenched his hair tighter, you felt like shutting your eyes but you didn't want to lose the sight of those burning eyes of his.

And there it came, the long waited orgasm you needed so much. You stopped breathing and release all your tension in a high-pitched moan while your hips bucked against his face and fingers.  
James kept moving his fingers slowly inside you while you came down from your peak breathing heavily, a small smile forming on your face.  
When he stopped you let yourself fall on the bed. He had made you feel so good you couldn't believe that.

"Don't think for a moment that I am done here, Y/N" You heard him purr.  
And he was there, towering over you, with that look that made you both scared and excited.  
"What are you gonna do to me, Mr Moriarty?"  
"Anything."

His hand went in the insides of his jacket and reappeared holding a shiny black object. His gun.  
A shiver went though your back.  
You knew it was only a matter of time. You knew the day he decided to kill you off was approaching fast. You knew, but you weren't prepared yet.  
"Relax, baby-girl. Nothing bad is going to happen." He had a mocking tone. "For now" He added. James was clearly amused by your fear.

He put the gun on the bed and started undressing himself. Shoes, socks, jacket and shirt. He was left with only his trousers on, probably because he wanted you to take them off for him later.  
He picked the gun again and used it to caress your stomach.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked.  
"No." You didn't need to think about it.  
Jim chuckled. "Good."

You felt the cold, dangerous object going up on your body. James used it to rub your breasts and nipples. Then it went to your throat, then on the side of your neck where it sent delicious shivers all over your body.  
The moment the gun reached your mouth, you knew you had completely lost your mind. You must have, because there was no other explanation for you willingly parting your lips to lick the tip of a gun. Jim moaned and pushed it inside your mouth and you took it, closing your eyes.  
"Good girl." He said with a voice so low you weren't sure he was talking to you.  
"Suck it." He said louder. You obeyed, of course, wetting it and making it warm. You knew what was going to happen next. But you didn't want him to lead all the action, so you unbuttoned his pants and took him off his boxer. Your warm hand started stroking his cock and you could see in his eyes how pleased he was.

James took the gun off your mouth and you felt it make its way down, lightly touching your skin. When it entered you, you hold your breath for a moment, then James started to fuck you with it following the same rhythm of your stroking.  
The fear. The excitement. It was too much. It was too good.  
"I could pull the trigger any moment" He said. Testing you.  
"I know" You breathed out.  
"Are you scared?"  
"God, yes." You said, both to answer him and because of the intense sensation you were feeling.  
You have never seen that expression on his face before. You guessed he had always been intrigued by you, or he wouldn't have kept coming to you, but in that moment you could see it clearly in his eyes.

Jim ceased his movement and took the gun off of you. His hips bucked a bit to urge you to go faster while he licked and sucked that delicious object that was now covered in your wetness.  
He clearly knew he was a sexy fucker.  
When he was finished he placed it on your chest. Then suddenly he removed your hand from him to strip completely.  
"You are going to suck it while I fuck you." You nodded in excitement to the prospect of feeling him inside you at last.

Jim entered you hard. You were expecting this, to be honest.  
Both of you were holding the gun you were sucking, your fingers almost intertwined.  
You mewled as Jim moved hard inside you, rolling your hips against him in time with his thrusts. God, you loathed that feeling, you loathed it because you loved it so much.

He was the most erotic sight. There, on top of you, fucking you with so much abandon. Jim was hitting that delicious spot inside you at every thrust and you knew you were incredibly close to your orgasm, so you reached his hand that was holding the gun and took it to move between your bodies. He understood what you wanted and started stroking your clit.  
His movements became erratic and he was pushing the gun hard into your mouth.  
"Are you going to come, you naughty little girl?" He breathed out. You eagerly nodded, your response was a throaty moan.

He fastened his thrusts and the movements of his finger. He kept saying intelligible words under his breath, but you couldn't concentrate on them, you couldn't concentrate on nothing that wasn't the intense pleasure you were feeling.  
James was looking at the gun that was sliding between your lips.

The sensations inside you grew, the tension inside your abdomen pulsed free and a wave of bliss went through your entire body and snapped in an intense orgasm that made your head dizzy.  
He kept droving inside you strongly and you could see the closeness of his own release in his eyes and in his smirk.

His hand went to the gun and he was now holding it, his index finger on the trigger.  
Horror went through your eyes as you saw his finger move with the corner of your eyes. The gun clicked inside your mouth and your body was lost in a spasm of fear that you couldn't control. In that very moment you felt Jim filling your insides giving voice to his pleasure with a guttural moan.

The gun wasn't loaded. That fucking bastard. A wave of relief pervaded you.  
He took it off your mouth and laid on top of you, still lost in the bliss of his orgasm.

His mouth was on your ear, breathing and repeating over and over "So good", in his soave and warm voice.  
"You are one sick bastard." You told him.  
Jim chuckled slightly, cuddling against the crook of your neck. "You've always knew that."

It was true.

 

End.


End file.
